A tale of two blades
by Rakyu
Summary: ok guys this is my first story tell me what you think. Its about two brothers in a guild but in a world of lies can our hero even trust himself. Chapter two Sand Down, is on the way. Oh im also looking for ideas on new charecters.


**Chapter one:**

**Knighted**

Roko hit the ground hard as the swords of two shadow knights slammed his kite shield with unbelievable force. "I probably shouldn't have taken this mission". Roko was a lieutenant in the 10 squads of fire guild. As the lieutenant of squad 3 he was in charge of taking care of the shadow knights if the get too close to the Varrock wilderness border. Too many times have they launched minor attacks on the city. Roko's other squad mates (each of the ten squads has twelve people consisting of a captain and a lieutenant as well as ten other members) had been all but wiped out by previous knights. Roko raised his steel scimitar and stabbed it straight through the visor of one knight and it dispersed into gray mist. He took this opportunity to scan the battlefield. He'd taken 4 members along with him, 2 were still alive and fighting. One was heavily injured not likely to be fighting any time soon and another dead. Only three shadow knights were still standing. Two focused on his teammates still fighting, one focused on him. He brought his scimitar up in defense as the shadow knight charged again. Then instinctively he brought up his shield as the other two warriors defeated their knights. Roko looked on eyes wide as the shadow knights disappeared into mist. You see when shadow knights attack in groups they have a fail-safe. The last knight standing gets his strength amplified to a level of extreme power, that is why it is best to destroy the last two at once. The knight charging at Roko gained speed and came up with a slash that ripped his shield in two halves. He threw his ripped shield to the ground and locked swords with the knight. After a short struggle the knight pushed Roko back and slammed him to the ground. Gray mist circled the knight as he brought his sword up in a final slash, and then brought it down with great fury. Roko closed his eyes and prepared for death when all of a sudden he heard the clash of swords. Opening his eyes he saw the captain of squad 3 locking swords with the knight. "You must be more careful Roko. Always kill the last two shadow knights at once." Roko stood with his scimitar in hand and said, "I'm sorry captain I made an error." The captain smirked as he pushed the knight back with his trademark Dragon long sword he always carries. "Roko remember you can call me Jin or brother." "Yes, brother." With that out of the way Jin's sword glow as he brought it up in one slash the shattered the knights blade as well as beheaded it. After sheathing his sword Jin called for backup from the squad 5 members. All squads are not fighters, squad 2 handles finances, squads 3,4,7, are usually fighters or assassins, squad 5 are medics and infirmary workers. Squads 6 and 8 handle peace treaty security between cities or over kingdoms. Squads 9 and 10 are researchers of magic, philosophy, and ancient history of Gielinor. And lastly, squad 1 generally handles missions of top importance. Though all captains are at somewhat the same strength, the captain of squad one (head captain Gaston) is the most powerful of them all. As squad 5 tended to the wounded Jin and his brother boarded the wyvern cart (a transportation for nobles and important packages given to guild who do exceptional work for nation. The wyverns pulling the cart have lost all combat powers as summons to be able to permanently stay in the world of the living by powerful magic. "So little brother, how did you fare in the field." "Fine," said Roko, "until Shark and Raid decided to stop following orders. Brother why do I always get the last seats." The last seats are the ones in a squad rank 6 or higher. People in a squad seat 5 or lower are the most powerful. "Sorry little brother but I just got back from an important mission in Demon isle." Roko grew silent. "So it's a problem with the world gate huh?" "Yes," whispered Jin, "The old man is getting…well old and is almost ready to pass the responsibility on to his successor. His daughter is the best one to take the job." Roko looked to the side as the rest of the squads boarded the cart, "oh yes what's the old man's daughter's name." Jin smiled "You know Sari, you used to have the biggest crush on her growing up." "Not true!" said Roko as he looked down to the floor of the cart to relish old memories.


End file.
